


Future Plans

by Findaunicorn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, IT OFC, Kingsman OFC, Tequila is a romantic, and people are assholes, making assumptions about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: All Tequila wants is a happy future full of love. Is that so hard to ask for?





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Gave Tequila the name of Duke though I'm not sure if they ever specified his name in the movie.

Everyone assumed Agent Tequila was the type of guy that only did flings, one night stands. They never thought for a moment that this shotgun-wielding brute of a guy could be a romantic. And over the years, he stopped fantasizing a life with his latest partner, shielding his heart for the eventual heartbreak.

But laying next to Morgana, their legs tangled up as she tapped away on her tablet with last minute work, he couldn’t help but flick through townhouses are the suburb of London. It had been a year since he joined the Kingsman, a year since Morgana was assigned as his main IT support. The young hacker was enthusiastic about her work and he found himself looking forward to hearing her through the comms, cracking a joke or getting him to safety. A half a year later, he’d nervously asked her out and he never imagined she'd say yes with a bright blinding smile.

“You’re awfully quiet today.” He quickly exited out of the tabs of townhouses as she looked amused at him. “Now I’m curious.”

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled as she snatched the tablet from his hands. He was embarrassed and hated himself for that lapse of romanticized daydreaming. They’d never talked about their future together and he was honestly afraid to. She was one of his best friends, just adding to how much he loved her.

“I like this porch but sad it doesn't have the tree like this one does. I would be nice to sit outside sometimes instead of being cooped up indoors all the time.” Morgana flicked through the reopened tabs, approving the choices he made so far. “And this one has a driveway. That'll be nice.”

“What?” Duke stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

She looked at him with an equally serious but confused look. “Are you not looking for a place together? I mean I could be getting ahead of myself and I usually don't let myself get this far with most of my flings... but I dont know...” she glanced away with a slight blush. “I thought maybe--I mean if you wanted to.... you don't have to. I just.... I really like you and thinking about stuff a few years down the line could be fun.” He felt his heart soar as she rambled but all he could think was that she wanted a future. With him! Feeling overwhelmed, he hugged her tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “Love? Have I broken you?”

He pulled up to stare into her soft amused eyes but the love that poured out of them made his heart swoon. “I love you, Morgana.”

Her laugh made his cheeks hurt from smiling too big and her kiss was breathtaking. “ I love you to, Duke.” She pulled him down for another kiss before tugging the tablet in between them. “Now we should continue our search instead of doing my work.” He couldn't help but laugh as he rested his head against her chest as they narrowed down their pick to a place with a lovely tree in the back yard and a driveway big enough for his car and her motorbike. Maybe now he would let his walls down and romanticize of a life with his handler, three kids running around, playing with their two dogs as their one cat sat on the windowsill basking in the midday sun. Maybe he just needed the right partner.


End file.
